Squee's living nightmare
by JackalGod
Summary: When Squee parents try to abandon his by moving to New York, Johnny takes him in. Very creepy JohnnySquee later on, maybe if I get that far.


JackalGod: First ever JTHM fic. It's gonna be bad and OOC cause I've never read anything but a bit of Squee. All I've got to go on are character bios and issue summaries. Characters from Invader Zim shall be making a couple of cameos, which should be fun. This'll probably be a cliffhanging one shot, whether anyone considers it good enough to continue or not I don't know. It's basically a Johnny raises Squee story.

It was early morning and Squee was getting ready for school. He dressed, had breakfast, was completely ignored by his parents and was out the door in record time

"It's easier when they don't yell at me in the morning." he mused walking up the path to the bus stop, he hated that the bus he needed to catch only stopped at this one, the one RIGHT IN FRONT OF '_HIS'_ HOUSE!!! Squee stood at the bus stop constantly looking down at his watch, which his dad had only given him, cause he himself had gotten a new one. How he wished time would hurry up, the longer he stood here, the higher the chance that the person who _lived_ there might notice him. Just as he could see the bus, appear over the _very distant _horizon, did the sound of a door opening greeted his ears from behind. Unable to contain the terrified '_squeak'_ that escaped, Squee could only keep his eyes locked on the bus and hoped it would speed up. Screw the speed limit, he _needed_ to be on the bus, preferably before the man he knew was standing behind him started talking

"Good morning Squee." To late!

"Umm, good morning," whimpered Squee glancing sideways at a tall, gangly man who'd emerged from doing who knows what inside his house. Half expecting the man to be carrying a knife, Squee was oddly surprised to see him lugging black rubbish bags out to the bin sitting neatly on the curb. The man noticed him watched and smiled creepily

"Just doing some cleaning, you going to skool?" he asked dumping the bags, which were dripping red onto the lawn, in the bin.

"Yeah, when the bus gets here." said Squee his stomach squirming as he over active imagination, considered what was in those bags.

"Well it's here." said the man pointing to where the bus had just pulled up

"Okay, thank you, bye!" exclaimed Squee dashing onto the bus, which promptly drove off. The man grinned slightly before turning to head back inside his house. He just had his foot in the door when the sound of a large truck caught his attention. He watched it out of the corner of his eye as it pulled into the driveway of Squee's house and a couple of men got out. He watched them have a brief conversation with Squee's parents before, they entered the house to re-emerge a little while later with furniture. Intrigued he walked over

"Morning neighbour!"

"Oh morning." replied Squee's mother cheerfully. "You are?"

"Next-door neighbour, Johnny."

"Oh, well nice to meet you." she said handing a box to one of the movers.

"Going somewhere?" asked Johnny

"Yes we're moving to New York." she said

"I see, and Squee knows about this?"

"Who?"

"Oh, sorry I mean Todd."

"Who?"

"Your son?"

"Wh...oh him. No." she said

"I see, and what exactly will he do when he comes back and finds you two gone!?" exclaimed Johnny a very strong desire to kill the four of them, blossoming in his gut

"Good point," she paused "but I don't care!" Knowing that Squee would be very upset if he killed his parents, Johnny used all of his willpower to suppress his murderous intent, all the time reminding himself 'for Squee, for Squee, for Squee.'

"But you're still his legal guardians, when the police realise you've run off..." began Johnny but was cut off

"They'll send him to foster care." said Squee's mother. Johnny hands twitched, wanting to wrap them around the woman's throat and choke the life out of her, when a sudden idea accrued to him

"Can I have him then, save you the trouble of the inevitable phone calls?"

"You want, my son?" she asked completely mystified why anyone would want such a child. Johnny nodded enthusiastically. "Fine whatever I don't care."

"Great! Wait here!" exclaimed Johnny and dashed back inside his house only to reappear a few minutes later with paper and a pen "Here sign this!" he exclaimed shoving the paper under Squee's mothers nose

"What's this?" she asked mystified

"Adoption papers, so they don't think I'm kidnapped Squee, I mean Todd and try and get him back to you." explained Johnny brandishing the pen and paper

"Oh, alright then." she said quickly signing the paper before calling Squee's father to sign it as well. Johnny quickly stuffed pen and paper back into his pockets before pulling out a knife

"Now a little revenge on Squee's behalf!" he screamed before pouncing on the pair, slitting both their throats in one swing. "You think you can treat your own SON that way!?" he shrieked "You evil, twisted people! Just die! DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE,!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screaming stabbing their bodies over and over again until they were just a pile of mush, before stalking into the house, and reducing the two mover men to the same state. "How dare you help them do this! Help them abandon their only son! You'll pay! You'll all pay!!!"

At Skool Squee felt like someone had just walked over his grave, he whimpered his eyes widening with fright. What was going on!? Why did he feel like somewhere close someone was dieing some brutal death. Miss Bitters didn't seem happy with the interruption and hissed loudly until Squee got his afraid noises under control.

Skool couldn't have finished faster for Squee who grabbed his bag and raced out of the building the minute the bell went. He skidded to a halt, making a choking gasping noise, when he noticed his psychotic next-door neighbour waiting at the gate. Johnny scanned the yard looking for Squee and might not have found him at all, had some random green kid, in what looked like a red dress, not come rushing by knocking Squee out from his hiding place.

"There you are!" greeted walking up to the terrified Squee who sat shaking on the ground

"W...what do you want?" he asked petrified

"You of course, why else would I come?" replied Johnny grinning like a maniac

"Look at that weird guy over there." called on of the children making Johnny's eye twitch

"He's not so weird, more like wacky..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" screamed Johnny insanely dashing after the children who'd called him wacky, pulling out a chainsaw, from who knows where as he went. Squee sat frozen and traumatized as he watched his neighbour go on a murderous rampage at his own school, ranting about the 'creepy childrenish things'. Once everyone was dead or dieing, Johnny calmed down slightly and turned back to Squee, his chainsaw now imbedded in the school wall, through several people's spines. Squee could barely make out the green kid, a boy in glasses and girl with purple hair standing awestruck, just outside the school gates.

"Umm, the Dib, is this normal behaviour?" asked the green kid looking ill

"No, Zim, it's not, can we leave now?" replied the boy with glasses

"Yes." replied Zim and the three of them took off at a brisk pace, hoping to put as much space between them and the Skool as possible. Johnny didn't seem to care that three would be victims were escaping, or that he was drenched in the blood of Squee's class mates. Not that blood ever fazed him anyway.

"Sorry about that," he said approaching Squee who cringed expecting to be next

"Don't kill me." he whimpered

"Why would I kill my own son?" asked Johnny his grin broadening as the look of abject horror on Squee's face at these words

"S...son, but my parents..."

"Signed this." said Johnny thrusting the adoption papers into Squee's hands

"So legally you're mine, if you even think of running away," he leaning in close "not that you would try something like that, but if you did, the police bring back, and I'd be very disappointed in you."

"Where are my parents?" asked Squee afraid to know the answer

"They were moving to New York, but I can safely say those plans ended abruptly." said Johnny before half dragging, half carrying Squee out to the parking lot where a motorbike and sidecar were waiting. Johnny caught Squee looking at the vehicle weird and grinned "Don't worry I cleaned it." he said strapping Squee into his seat with his bag, before mounting the bike and starting the engine. He revved it once, before taking off at breakneck speed, causing Squee to scream in terror. While it was obvious that Johnny drove like the maniac he was, there was no saying he wasn't good at it. The bike hugged the road expertly avoiding cars and pedestrians.

"I prefer cars and trucks to bikes!" Johnny yelled over the engine "If I had one, it's be a smoother ride, cause I wouldn't have to dodge as much stuff." Squee paled at this comment and covered his head with his hands.

They pulled up outside Johnny's house a short while later. Johnny jumped off the bike and pulled Squee out after him. Squee followed Johnny up the path but his eyes couldn't help but stray to the multitude of police on his own lawn. When a policemen spotted them he rushed over

"Excuse me you there, have you heard or seen anything odd coming from this house recently?" he asked

"Not really." said Johnny pulling out a key to unlock the door "And Todd's been at school all day."

"Todd, as in the victims son?" asked the police

"Actually he's my son now." said Johnny pulling out the adoption papers "His parents were planning to move but didn't want to pull Todd away from his friends, so I adopted him so he could stay here." Squee was amazed at just how easily and calmly Johnny could lie to the policeman. Although, he mused, he's probably been planning this excuse all day.

"What a relief, if you hadn't so conveniently taken the kid in when you did, he may have ended up in foster care, in some other state, far from you here." said the policeman

"That would be a drag." said Johnny "Now if you'll excuse us..."

"Sure, just be careful, whoever got them it still lurking, hate for you and the kid to get hurt." said the man returning to the crime scene

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be fine." muttered Johnny dragging Squee inside, who immediately curled up in a corner, to afraid to move. Seeing Johnny outside in the street was something that Squee feared above all else, and now he was not only in the mans house, but legally his son as well. It was all he could do not to have a nervous breakdown, which was starting to become harder as his eyes began to get used to the houses dark interior, and what was unmistakably the smell of fresh blood.

"Had a good run today." said Johnny from somewhere in the kitchen "The Wall is happy."

"Wall?" asked Squee bewildered

"Yes, if I don't keep it wet," he said pointing to a red and dripping wall "It'll get out, and that would be tedious." Squee whimpered his body wracked with tremors "But never mind that, I got your room ready before coming to pick you up."

"M...my r...room?" quivered Squee imagined some hideous torture chamber

"Yes, I had to lug all your stuff out of next-door to put it in your room." Johnny must have noticed Squee's slightly green look because he hastily added "Don't worry I showered first, I didn't want to get blood on your stuff, Nail Bunny figured you would like it much."

"Nail Bunny?" asked Squee

"Oh he's downstairs." said Johnny before considering this "You, ah probably don't wanna go down there though. I'll show you your room." with that he grabbed Squee hand and began dragging him down the hall. He threw open a door on the right, down the very end and shoved Squee inside. Squee paused, somewhat surprised, Johnny had somehow arranged everything, exactly how it had been when it was next door. Also there was no blood, Johnny had been meticulous in making sure nothing red got in.

"Umm, thank you." whimpered Squee before diving on his bed and under the covers "I'm ah going to have a nap."

"Okay." said Johnny walking out and closing the door behind him.

Squee remaining huddled under the covers, hoping that when he woke up this would all have been some creepy nightmare.


End file.
